The long range goals of this program of research are to: 1) increase the physical fitness of African-American (AA) and Euro-American (EA) women, particularly low-income women, and 2) provide information regarding the outcomes of an intervention that can be easily be used by primarily care providers who frequently counsel women in their practice setting. Little attention has been given to women particularly those of low income, for testing exercise interventions that could increase physical activity and potentially anid in improving physiological and psychological health outcomes. Therefore, the specific aim of this research is to test a potentially cost-effective nursing intervention to increase physically activity in sedentary AA and EA women. Indeed, one of the unachieved exercise objectives for 1990 identified by the U.S. Public health Service was for the regular participation in physical activity by 60% of the adult population by the year 1990. Epidemiological estimates suggest that greater than 40% of the 18 to 65-year-old adults in the nation are completely sedentary. Physical activity may reduce the risk of coronary heart disease through its effects on the cardiovascular system by increasing VO2 max and decreasing body mass index (BMI) and % body fat. In addition, exercise has improved mood by reducing symptoms of anxiety, relieving mild depression, and improving self-esteem. The primary outcome of this study is physical activity (measured by the 7-Day physical activity recall: PAR); secondary outcomes are indicators of physical fitness (estimated VO2 max, % body fat, BMI), and mood (measured by the Profile of Mood States). A 3 group randomized clinical trial will be conducted, 300 women varying in race (50% AA and 50% EA), age (30-60 years), and income (50% low-income) will be randomly assigned to (1) Telephone Exercise Counseling by a nurse over 24 weeks; (2) Attention Control; or (3) No Attention Control. All participants will be told to walk for 90 minutes/week, spread over 6 or more occasions. It is hypothesized that women who participate in the intervention will have greater physical activity, as determined by the PAR and validated by the Rockport 1-mile walk test, compared to the two control groups at 6 and 12 months. The hypothesis will be analyzed using repeated measures MANOVA with planned contrasts. In addition, 6 research questions will be addressed.